The present disclosure relates to a toner case having a mechanism for feeding toner from its main body and to an image forming apparatus including the toner case.
In general, an electrophotographic image forming apparatus includes a toner case attached thereto in a detachable manner. The toner case may be referred to as a toner container or a toner case.
The toner case includes a main body and a screw feeder, wherein the main body is configured to store toner, and the screw feeder feeds the toner from the main body. The toner fed from the main body is supplied to a developing device.
In addition, it is known that the toner may be conveyed from the main body of the toner case to the developing device by an air flow or a powder pump.